Dua Pengelana dalam Bentangan Sahara
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dalam megahnya gurun-gurun nan gersang serta lika-liku jalanan di sekitar pegunungan; Matsukawa dan Hanamaki akan terus mengelana sampai tua, sampai ke ujung dunia. {untuk Imorz, selamat ulang tahun}


_Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained._

Fanfiksi khusus didedikasikan untuk **Imorz** yang berulang tahun pada Oktober lalu. MatsuHana. Keju. Bisa jadi OOC—semoga tidak parah. Semoga suka.

* * *

.

 **{Dua Pengelana dalam Bentangan Sahara}**

.

* * *

 _Matsukawa seperti dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali hal-hal kecil yang berdampak krusial dalam hidup Hanamaki; dimulai dari mewarnai rambut, menindik telinga, hingga membuat tato di sekitar pusar (semula hanya bulat polos, mengelilingi, seperti lubang hitam yang membuat siapa saja tenggelam dan hilang)._

Debu-debu, pasir tak bertuan, berembus menghalangi pandangan kaca mobil. Hanya padang pasir sejauh mata memandang, ditumbuhi sekian pohon-pohon palem. Jalanan sudah aspal, meski di sisi kanan kiri tetaplah tanah berpasir—yang sewarna krem, semakin jauh semakin terlihat merah, ditambah nyala matahari membara, membakar kulit sampai separuh legam. Mobil disetir santai. Lagu-lagu bersenandung dari radio, lagu yang tidak mereka kenali judul, penyanyi serta bahasanya. Lengan melingkari setir, sesekali berbelok. Ada dua bulu burung terhias di punggung tangan; tato yang memiliki arti kebebasan. Matsukawa mendapat tato itu dari rajah hasil Hanamaki. Cocok untuk lelaki pendiam namun penuh fantasi, katanya.

Tangan Hanamaki melambai keluar, membiarkan kaca pintu terbuka dan debu-debu masuk berterbangan. Lelaki itu seakan ikut bersenandung dengan lagu yang tidak mereka ketahui (seperti juga perjalanan tak ada mati, menjelajahi tiap-tiap negeri dan menikmatinya meskipun tidak familiar dengan adat serta budaya yang ada). Kaos sedikit tersingkap. Matsukawa sesekali mengintip. Matahari terbit dari pusar Hanamaki. Tato yang semula hanya bulat polos itu kini bertransformasi menjadi matahari, bulat yang meliuk-liuk—seperti lidahnya sesekali, yang meliuk-liuk di sana suatu ketika, suatu malam, kalau nafsu sedang menguasai diri.

Mereka hanya dua orang pengelana, mengembara tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tak seperti para koboi yang mengharapkan bertemu oasis, mereka justru menciptakan oasis dalam setiap perjalanan; menciptakan kesenangan-kesenangan tak ada habis. Ini sudah tahun kesepuluh mereka berkelana, mengandalkan mobil butut yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil kumpul-mengumpul uang semasa kuliah. Usia keduanya kini mencapai kepala tiga. Matsukawa kadang merasa gatal, lantas menemukan satu atau dua uban. Hanamaki akan menertawakannya. Kita sudah mulai tua, tukasnya suatu senja di pelataran istana tanpa nama. Dan kita akan mengelana sampai tua.

(—sampai mereka berjumpa pedesaan hijau dan menetap selamanya di sana, pada suatu ujung dunia.)

"Seharusnya tidak lama lagi kita sampai di Marrakesh."

Hanamaki menguap. Volume radio dikecilkan. "Aku harap lebih menarik dari Kasablanka."

"Kita bisa bertaruh, minum-minum, berdansa-dansi, berjudi. Atau kau ingin kita tersesat di pasar megah Marrakesh, kau cari aku, aku cari kau. Kita berpencar dan mari saling menemukan."

Hanamaki tersenyum tipis. Katanya, "Aku tidak salah. Kau memang lelaki penuh fantasi, Mattsun."

Mobil masih terus melaju. Dari kejauhan, rumah-rumah, benteng, tempat ibadah, dan lain-lain mulai tampak. Warnanya seragam; merah bata. Bangunan-bangunan itu diciptakan dari tanah liat agar mampu menahan panasnya cuaca. Maroko selalu panas. Afrika selalu panas. Dan Marrakesh, dalam bentangan gurun Sahara serta pegunungan Atlas, tentu tidak kalah panas. Hanamaki berteriak yaho yaho dengan lantang, bukti kegembiraan. Matsukawa jarang tersenyum, tapi dia ikut bergembira melihat kepolosan Hanamaki di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

.

* * *

.

Matsukawa baru akan memulai cerita; semua bermula dari warna rambut Hanamaki. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat alami, lalu dibubuhi cat dan berubah menjadi agak merah muda di tahun kedua mereka menjejaki masa SMA. Lepas itu, Hanamaki kembali mewarnai rambutnya di masa kuliah menjadi lebih merah. Dia juga mulai menindik telinga—diikuti lidah, tiga bulan kemudian. Lalu ditambah tato di sekitar pusar (yang bulat, yang kini menjadi matahari; pusarnya sebagai pusat dari matahari).

Tato tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Hanamaki menambah tato lain di sekitar pundaknya; berbentuk ranting-ranting dihinggapi seekor gagak. Kerapuhan yang dibalut kekelaman. Di bulan berikutnya, bertambah lagi; sebuah jangkar di leher belakang. Pada tahun berikutnya, Hanamaki resmi membuka seni jasa membuat tato setelah sekian bulan berguru pada seorang ahli. Dia mulai menarik banyak peminat, laki-laki atau perempuan. Mereka menyukai hasil karyanya—mereka menyukainya.

Hingga suatu hari, dalam keadaan sepenuhnya mabuk, Hanamaki datang menggedor pintu. Matsukawa berdiri terpaku, terlebih ketika ia membuka kenop dan menyadari ada bibir lain yang menempeli bibirnya (meski itu bukan kali pertama bibir mereka berjumpa). Hanamaki bertanya; kenapa ia diam saja melihat perubahannya. Matsukawa bukan ingin diam, ia hanya terlalu terkejut. Lagi pula, asalkan perubahan yang membuat Hanamaki bisa tertawa gembira, tidak masalah baginya, bahkan jika itu merupakan sesuatu yang terlampau tabu bagi kalangan muda-mudi normal pada umumnya (menindik telinga, membuat tato, kehidupan huru-hara yang bebas).

"Kau tahu aku suka padamu sejak lama, Mattsun." Hanamaki cegukan di sela mabuk.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu dan kau diam saja."

Matsukawa menahan beban tubuh Hanamaki, mencoba memapahnya agar berbaring di ranjang. Bagaimanapun, Hanamaki merupakan seorang lelaki dengan tinggi di atas seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Ia agak kewalahan.

"Kau diam karena kau suka pada Oikawa. Mengaku saja."

Matsukawa bisu sejenak. "Ya, aku mengaku," akunya kemudian.

Hanamaki berhasil berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Matsukawa memulai. Kaus kaki dilepas. Kancing kemeja dibuka satu demi satu, diikuti bunyi sabuk yang dilepaskan, lalu reseleting. Hanamaki menahan, mendesah. Muka sudah semerah warna rambutnya. "Tapi kenapa kau mengikutiku, memperhatikanku, bahkan membiarkan aku menciummu. Apakah kau tolol, Mattsun."

"Aku tidak tolol karena aku tahu kau suka padaku."

"Lalu kenapa."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Malam itu adalah malam pertama mereka membiarkan diri lepas kendali. Hanamaki membuka ruang, merengkuh erat, menempelkan dada dengan dada hingga degup jantung terasa; berdegup, berdegup, berdegup, seakan mendengar gurun berdesir membawa serta pasir-pasir. Sampai pada suatu pagi, Hanamaki terbangun setelah mendapati mimpi; ada begitu banyak tempat, satu mobil, serta dua orang pengelana.

"Mau mengembara bersamaku, Mattsun? Kita bisa mengunjungi gurun pasir, lembah, gunung-gunung, perkotaan, kehidupan di desa, klub malam, istana, batu-batu besar. Hanya kau dan aku, bersama mobil kita."

"Kita tidak punya mobil, Makki."

"Kita akan memilikinya."

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan uang, memulai penjelajahan, dan membuka jasa membuat tato dari satu negara ke negara lainnya. Tato dua bulu di punggung tangan Matsukawa merupakan bukti bahwa ia terbebas dari segala ikatan yang mengekangnya dalam satu tempat; Miyagi, Aobajohsai, Oikawa. Matsukawa telah bebas. Ia hidup sebagai pengelana—bersama Hanamaki, pasangan pengelananya yang setia dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan.

.

* * *

.

Sudah banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi, tentu saja.

Kadang bermalam hanya satu atau dua hari, kadang menetap satu bulan lebih, tergantung bagaimana situasi. Sekian foto menghiasi belakang kemudi mobil; menggantung, ditempel atau bahkan dibiarkan berserak. Foto-foto itu diambil dari masa ke masa, berbagai tempat berbeda, orang-orang yang berbeda pula.

Baru beberapa bulan lalu mereka mengunjungi Paris. Tidak lama, memang. Berhubung keduanya merasa tidak cocok berada di sana—terlalu modern dan romantis. Mereka menyukai tempat-tempat asri dengan alam maha luas; entah pegunungan, pantai, atau padang pasir nan gersang. Negara favorit mereka ialah Colorado, negara bagian di barat Amerika Serikat. Di sana tempat gunung-gunung tinggi, bukit-bukit, udara segar. Banyak lagu-lagu yang menyiratkan keindahan Colorado, salah satunya adalah Rocky Mountain High. Mereka menetap di Denver, salah satu kota terbesar di Colorado, selama lebih dari dua bulan.

"Mungkin kita bisa memilih Denver sebagai tempat persinggahan terakhir," kata Hanamaki tiba-tiba, tatkala lagu dalam ponselnya memutar Rocky Mountain High. Lelaki itu sepenuhnya mematikan radio. "Aku tidak begitu suka lagu-lagu Timur Tengah."

"Kita sedang berada di Afrika, Makki." Matsukawa mengoreksi.

Mereka bermalam di Marrakesh dan berkunjung ke Djemaa El Fnaa—pasar tradisional paling besar di tengah kota penuh sesak. Orang-orang saling tawar-menawar, sebagian besar menggunakan bahasa Arab dan Perancis. Hanamaki tertarik pada kain bermotif unik, sedikit berkilauan dengan manik-manik di ujungnya. Matsukawa berpikir mungkin kain itu bisa mereka pakaikan di atas kepala, seperti kebanyakan laki-laki di sana. Hanamaki kembali menyimpannya. Gagal tergiur.

Matsukawa menggelar tikar di samping mobil. Tidur di alam terbuka, membiarkan bintang-bintang sebagai langit-langitnya. Matsukawa melihat Hanamaki, lelaki itu memeluk kakinya sendiri. Kedinginan. Matsukawa menggaruk-garuk punggung, agak gatal. Pasti karena pasir-pasir berterbangan ke kulitnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Hanamaki lelap setelah diselimuti sedemikian rupa (entah, tampaknya ada tiga lapis selimut). Ditemani sebatang rokok, Matsukawa hanya bisa duduk, memandang bangunan-bangunan, pasir, pohon-pohon palem, lampu yang perlahan padam—dan wajah damai Hanamaki.

.

* * *

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, setelah menumpang mandi di tempat pemandian khusus wisatawan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Le Palmeraie, masih dalam lingkup Marrakesh. Pemandangan masih serupa; gurun pasir sejauh mata memandang. Banyak unta duduk di bawah pohon palem. Matsukawa memotret. Hanamaki menggeliat, mengeluh karena tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Dasar pendusta. Bahkan Matsukawa tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Bersedia menjadi pengawalku sementara aku menaiki unta, Mattsun?"

Hanamaki terlihat senang menunggangi unta, padahal bukan kali pertama. Matsukawa menarik tali pengekang unta, membawa berjalan-jalan. Ini masih pagi. Baru pukul sembilan. Tapi cuacanya sudah panas begini. Ia melihat ke arah Hanamaki, lelaki itu fokus memandang ke depan—melihat bangunan bersejarah serta hutan palem di sekitarnya. Hanamaki tampak menyatu dengan alam; rambut semerah bata, gurun pasir, bangunan-bangunan dari tanah liat, serta unta. Kulitnya bahkan mulai hitam karena terus terkena sorot matahari. Ah, eksotis, boleh dibilang.

"Kau tahu, Mattsun, ini sudah tahun kesepuluh kita menjadi pengelana."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin kita tidak akan bertahan lama. Suatu hari kau pasti meminta ingin kembali pulang ke Miyagi."

"Aku sudah memutus hubungan dengan Miyagi setelah kau membuat tato bulu di tanganku. Kau bilang artinya kebebasan. Miyagi sudah bukan lagi rumahku. Aku bebas."

"Kau melakukannya demi aku?"

Matsukawa berhenti. Unta dibuat duduk. Hanamaki lalu turun.

"Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Hanamaki mengulas senyum sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Matsukawa. "Kau melakukannya agar kau bisa melupakan Oikawa. Benar. Kau memang melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak mengingatnya. Setiap hari cuma wajahmu yang paling familiar."

"Kau bosan?"

"Nah, apakah kau bosan melihat wajahku?"

Hanamaki menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali. Kau tahu aku suka padamu; matamu yang malas itu, alis tebal menggelikan, serta bibir yang jarang mengumbar senyum. Setiap hari melihatmu membuatku banyak bersyukur—meskipun tampangmu selalu terlihat bosan."

Matsukawa mengoreksi dalam hati; wajahku memang begini. Bukan maksud bosan. Ia jadi sedikit tergelitik dan mendadak ingin berfantasi. "Kau mau menciumku?"

"Kalau tidak banyak orang."

"Aku mau menciummu."

Hanamaki terkekeh geli. "Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

"Jangan di sini."

"Kalau begitu … di dalam mobil?"

Mereka berciuman di dalam mobil. Matsukawa menyentuh leher belakang Hanamaki, merasakan tekstur agak kasar—tempat tato jangkar dibubuhkan. Katanya memiliki arti harapan dan pengorbanan. Barangkali merupakan tanda bahwa Hanamaki bersedia merampas Matsukawa dari kehidupan lamanya di Miyagi; beserta kenangan mereka di sana, selama masa kanak-kanak sampai menjelang dewasa. Mereka telah lama meninggalkan Miyagi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pengelana sampai tua, Makki. Maka, mari kita penuhi janji itu. Jangan sekali-kali membahas rumah dan pulang. Kau tahu aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki keduanya."

Hanamaki menangkup wajah Matsukawa, mengecup sekilas sebelum menjilati dagunya yang ditumbuhi rambut. "Kita masih memilikinya, Mattsun—sebuah rumah. Mobil inilah rumah kita. Rumah yang akan mengantarkan kita ke mana saja."

"Kau benar. Omong-omong, sekarang giliranmu mengemudikan rumah ini."

Mereka hanya bermalam selama satu hari di Marrakesh. Perjalanan dilanjutkan. Mobil kehabisan bahan bakar di tengah perjalanan, di antara gurun pasir yang gersang dan panas. Beruntung, seseorang yang kebetulan melintas bersedia menolong. Matsukawa terlelap di dalam mobil mengingat ia sama sekali belum tidur. Hanamaki membiarkan. Radio kembali diputar. Lagu-lagu asing bersenandung. Ketika Matsukawa terbangun, mobil melaju melintasi Guelmim. Lampu-lampu bar menyala-redup. Udara sama dingin. Hanamaki bernyanyi dengan kaki menghentak-hentak.

"Apakah kita akan minum-minum atau melanjutkan perjalanan?"

Hanamaki mengerling. "Sepertinya kita butuh minum-minum."

Di bar murah, mereka minum-minum sampai setengah mabuk. Kehidupan tidak pernah sebebas ini. Matsukawa menahan diri, tidak ingin terlalu mabuk (sebab, sebentar lagi gilirannya mengemudi). Hanamaki sudah hilang kendali. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, semerah rambutnya. Lucu sekali. Lelaki itu menari-nari tidak karuan, berseru lantang, menikmati hidup. Hanamaki berteriak dalam bahasa Jepang, menarik perhatian orang-orang. Aku suka sekali padamu, Mattsun! Ayo kita pergi ke ujung dunia! Begitu katanya. Matsukawa mengangkat gelas berisi anggur merah, menawarkan diri sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ayo kita pergi ke ujung dunia, Makki."[]

 **11:30 PM – November 2, 2017**

* * *

A/N

ide utama; cinta tidak selalu dikatakan /yha jadi ceritanya mattsun juga suka sama makki, udah lama sejak mereka pertama kali enaena. tapi mattsun gak pernah bilang suka. walaupun begitu, perasaannya cukup dibuktikan dengan perjalanan mereka—yang sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun. kalimat terakhir mattsun mengindikasikan 'ayo kita hidup bersama selamanya dengan cara berkelana sampai ke ujung dunia' semacam itu ehe

akhir-akhir ini doyan keju, semoga bodel doyan juga ya:) happy birthday dan hidup matsuhana keju! /heh


End file.
